Video Games
"They say that the world was built for two '' ''Only worth living if somebody is loving you ''" 'Intro' Video Games is the song that launched Lana into success. The songs video was posted online in June 2011 and became a viral hit. The song featured on her Lana Del Rey EP and later the Born to Die album. It was written by Grant and Justin Parker, and produced by Robopop. This is one of the first occasions we hear Lana using her lower vocal range, which as recommended to her so she'd be taken more serious. The song has a simple theme of just enjoying the simple things in love and the company you find yourself in. 'Available Formats and their extras' 'Music Video' See the article Music Videos 'Lyrics''' Swinging in the backyard Pull up in your fast car Whistling my name Open up a beer And you say, Get over here And play a video game I'm in his favourite sun dress Watching me get undressed Take that body downtown I say you the bestest Lean in for a big kiss Put his favourite perfume on Go play a video game It's you, it's you, it's all for you Everything I do I tell you all the time Heaven is a place on earth with you Tell me all the things you want to do I heard that you like the bad girls Honey, is that true? It's better than I ever even knew They say that the world was built for two Only worth living if somebody is loving you Baby, now you do Singing in the old bars Swinging with the old stars Living for the fame Kissing in the blue dark Playing pool and wild darts Video games He holds me in his big arms Drunk and I am seeing stars This is all I think of Watching all our friends fall In and out of Old Paul's This is my idea of fun Playing video games It's you, it's you, it's all for you Everything I do I tell you all the time Heaven is a place on earth with you Tell me all the things you want to do I heard that you like the bad girls Honey, is that true? It's better than I ever even knew They say that the world was built for two Only worth living if somebody is loving you Baby, now you do Now you do, now you do, now you do Now you do, now you do, now you do It's you, it's you, it's all for you Everything I do I tell you all the time Heaven is a place on earth with you Tell me all the things you want to do I heard that you like the bad girls Honey, is that true? It's better than I ever even knew They say that the world was built for two Only worth living if somebody is loving you Baby, now you do Now you do, now you do, now you do Now you do Now you do, now you do, now you do